


His broken voice

by Hostilehxpe



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: BL, Bonnie is mute, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, but marionette is the main boss, freddy is the leader of the gang, got this from my wattpad, he is also the father of balloon boy, the gang is humanoid animal like animatronics, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: Bonnie is a normal animatronic that has the normal job of the guitarist in his normal band. After an incident happens, his voice box is damaged and he is no longer able to sing for his children in the pizzeria.After this incident, a certain fox pirate finally realizes his feelings towards the bonnie boy. Will they get together? Will Bonnie ever recover?Who knows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The gang are humanoid like so bonnie is a robot with a bunny tail and bunny ears, chica has feathers, freddy has a bear tail and bear ears, and so on. Clearing this up so there is no confusion.

Life was hard, as you'd imagine, for an animatronic. Especially one that performs in front of thousands of rowdy kids everyday.

Life was extremely hard for Bonnie as he had tired out his voice bank. He couldn't quite remember how exactly it happened but it happened none the less. It had been just a normal day and the bunny figured he had sang too loudly or too hard perhaps.

And it wasn't like it was noticeable either. There had been no pop or clank sound to tell him, 'Hey! _Your voice bank is broken!'_ He figured it out once he went to sing again and no sound came out. The looks of pure shock on everyone's faces almost worried him. He couldn't help but think of the worst.

Without his voice, what could he possibly make his living? This was his job. He belonged here. Lived here. Everything was done, _**here.**_ He couldn't go anywhere else. He wouldn't possibly _try_ to go anywhere else.

Everyone needed him here.

He was told to see their boss, Marionette. Though noone ever referred to him as the Marionette, that's what he was. He liked being called Marion though.

Not only was he their boss but the first to ever awake in this horrid place. He woke the other's up as well, teaching them the ropes of the place. He provided them with robotic parts when they needed it, protected them from the dangers of the world. He kept their past a secret, noone ever asking about it. They were all in debt to him, though he never held it against them. They were pleased to know Marion never expected anything in return.

Bonnie had arrived at his office that day, holding at his throat and almost shaking in pain. He had to knock on the rather large gift box belonging to Marion in order to receive his attention despite barely being able to lift his arm, not out of pain but because not only did his voice box almost collapse but it triggered every other circuit in his body.

Marion had shot him a look of annoyance once he peeked out his box, asking a rather harsh _"what do you want?"_ Though, upon seeing Bonnie, his expression quickly softened almost fearful as he fully came out his box. Bonnie pointed to his neck, trying as best he could to signify he could not speak anymore. Thankfully Marion understood and motioned him closer.

That day, it had taken hours for the puppet to figure out how to fix the poor bunny boy only to realize he hadn't gotten the proper tools in order to carry out the procedure.

The day ended with Bonnie being sent back and told to wait as Marion would need to "order" the correct items needed to carry everything out.

Bonnie remembers the day fondly, however, despite the extreme anger he felt towards everything. Oh how he wishes he could prevent the shattering of his voice box.

He had so many plans.

Oh, did I mention how hard life was for the poor bunny animatronic named Bonnie?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy comes to visit.

Bonnie hadn't left this dark room since the incident. He had no purpose to really. Freddy had told him to not try to speak or sing at all until Marion fixed his voice box. The parts and services room was the only place Bonnie could hide without being caught. Freddy didn't want anyone finding him so it was a pretty smart idea.

Though, they others came to check on him, to bring him food and something to drink. Tell him what happened in the day. All so he didn't feel left out. They knew how much singing meant to him. How much the kids meant to him.

There was a soft knock on the door and a fiddle with the knob. Freddy poked his head out into the room, looking at the bunny sitting on the table. "Bonnie?" He said softly, before walking into the room. "Here to check on you." He mentioned and sat next to him on the table.

"I'm sorry about your voice." He sputtered.

Bonnie let out a glitchy grumble.

Freddy sighed and leaned back on his hands. "We get you're upset about the whole thing and are just waiting for Marion but... This is necessary. What are we going to explain to the kids if they see you and find out you can't speak?" Freddy asked, not entirely expecting an answer. Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly. He stopped caring weeks ago, actually. He can be very patient.

Freddy laughed, changing the subject. "You know what's funny?" He stopped before continuing. "The most worried one is Foxy." That surprised Bonnie. The two were never that close to begin with so why? Why _him?_

Freddy looked at the door. "He wouldn't stop asking to see you. Has he visited yet?" He looked at Bonnie as he shook his head. This caused Freddy to chuckle. "Of course not. That fox is too scared to do anything. He'll end up giving himself grey hairs from all this worrying." Bonnie looked down and bite his lip. 'fox _y worried for me? But why? I thought he hated me...'_ Freddy shook his head and stood up. He dusted himself off and stretched.

"Anyway! Marion said he'll have the parts in about three more weeks. He has to check them afterwards before he just puts them in you so you'll have to wait a bit more if you're alright with that." Before Bonnie could answer, Freddy patted his back (rather harshly) and laughed. "Of course you're alright with that! He's our boss! No objections!"

He patted Bonnie's shoulder before turning on his heel and heading out.

Bonnie sighed. What is he going to do for three weeks? Let alone about foxy?

Should he go visit him? Or let him come here?

He scratched his head. All these questions without answers was starting to give Bonnie a migraine.

He'll figure it out after a nap.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have chapter three up soon, i have to get it up on wattpad first. Hope you enjoyed !


	3. The cock block Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Freddy being freddy

Bonnie woke up slowly to the sound of panting against his face. His eyes shot open, staring up at the red fox pirate. He watched as the male above him moved back slowly, completely ignoring the fact that he was just breathing against the bunny's face. Bonnie sat up slowly, crossing his hands against his lap as he continued to stare at the red head. "What?" The red head asked, not looking at the purple headed male. Bonnie shook his head and let out a noiseless laugh. "Hm.." Foxy replied, not having anything to really say to that.

Bonnie fixed himself so he was criss cross and looked at the wall in front of him. Foxy cleared his throat and looked down into his lap. "Freddy told me to come see ye but me don' know what to say to ye." Bonnie grunted. 'Of course not.' He thought and sighed. Foxy looked at him. "Hi." He said which surprised Bonnie. He waved confusingly and just sat there, letting his hand fall back into his lap. 

"Me sorry." Foxy said after some long silence. Bonnie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Me mean.. Erm.." The pirate blushed and stumbled over his words for a bit before he shut up again. Bonnie was extremely confused at this point and wished he could speak. He didn't know what to do but pat Foxy on the shoulder and smiled, reassuringly. Foxy sighed and cleared his throat again. "Me know ye don' have ye voice box no more. But... Me have to say somethin' to ye." He paused and Bonnie stared at him, his eyes wide. 'Is he going to-' Just as Foxy was about to say something, Freddy popped his head through the door and called the two to come eat.

Bonnie glared daggers at freddy as the three of them walked silently to the kitchen. 'What was Foxy gonna tell me?' He wondered. 'I would know if freddy didn't have to be a cockblock.' He groaned to himself. 'Stupid bear. Stupid bear. Stupid bear!' Bonnie stomped his foot down out of anger which caused Foxy and Freddy to look at him awkwardly. "Bonnie you okay?" Freddy asked, walking over to place his hand on his shoulder. Bonnie nodded and kept walking.

All he felt were the awkward and confused glances of Freddy and Foxy as they continued to walk to the kitchen.


End file.
